The Quiet
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This story runs together with Make You feel my love from the liv and Maddie fanfiction link on here. In this fiction Cece takes this to another level and for Liv's reaction check out Make you feel my love.
1. Cece throw fire like nothing

_The Quiet_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Author's Notes-_

_This takes place seven days later..._

_Part One_

_When Cece was asleep there was no twitter war or anything but she couldn't wait to wake up and put on her clothes then wait for Rocky. Cece now likes going to school not because of TInka or hanging out with her BFF. It's because of Brody who puts his arms around her. _

_"Hey Brody." Rocky said. _

_"Hi honey." Cece greeted her guy and Brody gave her a small kiss. _

_"Did you get any more tweets?" Brody asked about the tweet war about the burning of the Jersey._

_"They talk about how much they hate you and trying to convince Cece to dump you." Rocky said. _

_"I'm so sorry." Brody said and Cece told him not to worry about it. _

_Then some girl came and kicked Brody in the shin. _

_"That was for Liv Rooney, it's all your fault." The girl ran off and then another girl splashed Coffee on him. _

_"You suck Brody, Liv is a gentle flower and you have destroy her." another girl said to her. _

_Cece was fed up and then stood on a bench proclaiming that this wasn't Brody's fault that he was trying to stay friends but Liv weren't let him do so. _

_"He's the most awesome guy I ever known and he's a good boyfriend. I was scared because he used to date her but now I think...What was I thinking I'm so much cooler than her!" Cece said and Rocky as well as brody lower there heads. _

_"This is about to get worse." Rocky said. _


	2. Had I known

_The Quiet_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Two_

_This is Cece's first time dating and it's been rough with her mother adjusting to her daughter dating life. The thing that sucks is that Brody is very respectful making sure Cece always get back in time and not going beyond just kissing with her. _

_Her mother has had issues with the fact that he's famous but nothing has been cause of problems until now. Cece came home to her mom and the adult face. _

_"I'm going to go." Rocky said and Cece shook her head like it's a good idea. _

_"Honey my co-workers found you on twitter..." Her mother said and Cece tried to interrupted. _

_"What happened?" Her mother asked and Cece replied, "Mom people are picking on Brody because of Liv. Kids threw Coffee on him and kick him in the Shin. I feels so bad because I made one mistake and I just yelled." _

_This was going to be a first because her mother was going to support her daughter in what she did. _

_"The picture I knew it was a mistake, I know you weren't rub it in her face and as for the video you were sticking up for Brody. Is he really getting harrashed?" Her mother asked and Cece lied a little because a couple of teachers as said snide comments to him too. _

_"It's just a lot for him to take being in public school." Cece said and as her mother held her close. She just stay there. _

_**Next day**_

_Cece got out of bed and her mother just got back from the Police station. _

_"What's going on?" Cece asked. _

_"You should sit down..." Her mother replied._


	3. How to save a life

_**The Quiet**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisWay201f**_

_**Part Three**_

_Cece ran to the hospital as the agents tried to spin this to make sure it was an isolated incident and not have the details become public. Cece watched as Brody was in the hospital bed and he was sleeping with tubes up his nose. Cece tried to go to her mother but she yelled at Cece saying it was her fault and the red headed dancer broke down about this. Rocky knew what was going on and rushed to her best friend's aid. She pulled her to the side and talked to Rocky. _

_"My mother told me that the shooter was not happy with him for throwing that kiss in Liv's face because her ex-girlfriend did that to him. So then the guy just shot him, my mother put him in jail and Brody is hurt." Cece said and added, "It's all my fault." _

_"Cece it's not your fault." Rocky replied and added, "You were sticking up for your boyfriend and you were just being you." _

_"He knows that and I think he's going to tell you..." Rocky said and the beeps are going off then doctors rushed into the room..._

_Cece asked what's going on and Rocky's dad tells his daughter to take her BFF away for a bit. It was ten minutes later and Rocky's father who he considered Cece like a second daughter broke the news that Brody was dead. _

_Cece just broke down in tears at the time of the news. _

_**Liv and Maddie**_

_Liv just came from a date with Solomon at the park early in the morning as she walked in there was Maddie with her parents._

_"What's going on?" Liv asked and Maddie didn't know how to tell her sister what had just happened. It was so wrong. _

_"Liv I need to tell you something and I don't know how to say this. Last night Brody was shot and he didn't make it Liv." Maddie said and Liv didn't know how to take that so she started to cry. _

_"No. no. no!" Liv yelled and Maddie grabbed a hold of her. _


	4. It never happened

_The Quiet_

_BY_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four_

_Author's Notes-_

_**Now the explanation and reaction from Liv and Maddie world is coming up on the next part of Make you Feel My love**_

_Cece woke up trying to get herself out of bed since it was the funeral today and got up to look down to see she was wearing the robe from the day she found out about Brody. She thought she threw that in the trash and just ripped it off. She walked into the living room and then looked around to see her mother burning breakfast as she was talking to Rocky._

_"What's going on?" Cece asked._

_Everyone looking at Cece and Rocky wanted to know if she was okay. _

_"I'm not Brody got shot! He's dead! Why were I be okay?!" Cece yelled. _

_"When did this happened?" Her mother asked as she ran to her. _

_"Yestersday you came home and you told me he got shot." Cece said almost in tears and then there was a knock on the door._

_Her mother answered and it was Brody as Cece turned around. "Hey." Brody said and Cece couldn't believe this then hugged him really hard._

_"Are you okay?" Brody asked. _

_"I had a really bad dream and it felt so real." Cece replied and so after they got Cece to give off of him for just a second he sat down. He had to tell her something._

_"I'm glad to see you, your going to hear reports about some crazed fan trying to shoot me..." Brody said and Cece stood back._

_"Why?" Rocky asked._

_"He said..." Brody said and Cece interuppted..._

_"Because of the kiss incident reminded him of what his ex did." Cece said out loud. _

_Her mother walked to her and Rocky sat next to her best frined._

_"Yeah like that." Brody said to Cece and the red head looked at him then told Brody what happened. _

_"Something else happened, I mean Liv called me and woke me up this morning just apologizing a mile a minute...Baby it was a dream." Brody said and Cece melted back in his arms._

_"I hope the fact that Liv..." Brody said and Cece interrupted him with a kiss and she replied, "I love you and I'm just glad you're here." _

_"I love you too Cece." Brody said and Rocky made the girly noise saying how cute that was. As her mother just stood back and thank God it was just a dream._

_So after the usual routine of the day Cece fell asleep the next day woke up and Brody was still alive. _

_**Author's Notes part two:**_  
_**Make sure you read Make you feel my Love there will be no more updates of this story until Part eight of the Liv and Maddie fiction. **_


End file.
